Lost in the World
by Mercury1
Summary: Lionel gets kidnapped and tortured. Clark has to help Lex deal with his darker father issues. A little slash on Lex's part but more to come soon. Please read and review! I hope that you people out there like this! Chapter 3 up now!!!
1. Parts I and II

Name: Mercury (reviews written as april' I just set up my new account)

Authors E-mail: apriljack2@aol.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The WB and the ink bottle guys do. (But if I did my more devious plot bunnies would come true and Smallville would be a much more interesting place.)

Pairings: Mostly focusing on Lex's father issues and his and Clark's friendship. Slah will ensue later on.

Spoilers: None, but you must be versed in the premise of Smallville.

Archive: Fanfiction.net; anywhere else e-mail and ask me first so I know where to find it.

Thank-you: Everybody that writes fanfic for Smallville. 

Nymph Du Pave: Sorry but since I am almost certain you'll read this I want to say that I really enjoy all the series you are writing now and everyday I sit down at my computer with my little triangle preppy Nymph Du Pave' Flag with my customized hat and a pop to await your latest post. Write on sister! It's easier for me to write reviews this way it's the only way I can keep track of which stories I've reviewed.

J.D.: Hope you enjoy this one it gets better as it goes along. (But I don't know it you'll read this.)

Feedback: Always appreciated. But in all actuality I'm addicted to it. I crave it. Even if it's a one liner acknowledging that you read it any feedback would be accepted with open arms. Just to let you know I prefer rotten vegetables to people chasing me down with pitchforks. Thanks

Weird Side Note: All the reporters on my local news channel have three letter names. Do they think that we're that simple?

______________________________________________________

****

Part I: Lionel's Predicament

The moonlight filtered into the small, dank, barred room. Its occupant shifted uneasily in the progressing twilight. Lionel Luthor lay there on the concrete floor. Shaking from the cold winter air that sank to the bottom of his cell. He looked battered and broken a wispy allusive shadow of his former self. Everything in his world had become cruel and unusual punishment; sleeping became one of the hardest tasks of all. Everything they had given him in his entire stay at this hotel of hell had been cold except for the occasional dousing in boiling water to wake him up when they put him through the living hell that was sleep depravation torture. And he was now sure he had caught pneumonia all it's symptoms were there the fever, aches, vomiting, coughing, and the labored respiration. 

And so he lay there unable to sleep from the fear that he no longer would be able to breathe. Then he began to do what he had never done since he was a little boy. Lionel Luthor wept. His captors wanted the names of the assassins that had killed a former chinese business partner of Luthor Corps. And the ironies of all ironies had come after they had asked him for the information; Lionel truly had no clue about who was involved in the hit. The only time Lionel was held accountable was for something he had not even done.

The numbness that accompanied the shock of his new situation had worn away and the utter despair and searing hopelessness had sunk in to his weary bones. He had hoped at the beginning of his incarceration that Lex would use all the resources in his power to find him, but Lionel knew that hope to be in vain. Lex had probably used all his power to hinder the search for him, and playing the part of the mourning son at had most likely held a funeral to _grieve _for his lost father. But it was no concern to Lionel now he knew he was no longer knocking at deaths door, but sitting down to tea in his foyer.

Lionel regretted causing his one and only child to hate him so, but it was for the best. The main reason he had pushed him away was because he cared for the boy with all his heart. He knew what he was becoming and as much as that realization hurt him he knew it would hurt Lex more. He knew **he ** would hurt Lex; once all the humanity was drained out of him Lionel knew he would hurt what he held so dear. When his wife passed he regretted not being around in her final days, but that was when his soul had just begun to fade into blackness; when he still held on to his morals and values, but those days had passed. Now he was no longer Lionel he was Lionel Luthor. And a Luthor had no regrets. Lionel held Lex at arms length with a hope that his young heir would not have the same fated befall him that had captured all Luthors in its wake; he hoped that he would not become his father. Often times Lionel pondered who in the long lines of Luthors that preceded him had been the one to get it all the answers wrong? The one to doom all his posterity to a lonely friendless existence.

But Lionel still hoped that his son's only friend would be able to do what his father could not: pull a Luthor back into the light. Jonathan had tried his Kent heart out to save Lionel from the blackness as it enveloped him but his attempts had proved in vain. Jonathan had remained strong throughout the entire ordeal being the rock that Lionel could always fall back on; taking the insults and lies with saintly patience. He had believed in Lionel's heart and remained strong until the bitter end. Lionel had always thought that Jonathan would be the one to give up on him. He tried with all his might to push his only friend away, but Jonathan remained at his side; a loyal and faithful friend. But in the end it was Lionel who proved himself to be the weak link in the chain. He surrendered himself to the void that had enveloped his father and those before him. But he knew he had hurt Jonathan more than he had hurt himself. The elder Kent had never forgiven himself for not being able to save Lionel and still in an odd way loved the man as his best friend still after all those years. But he cared for the Lionel he had once knew the Lionel who would be as loyal a friend as he was. And through it all Jonathan always remained waiting at the edge of light and dark waiting patiently for his friend to come back to him.

When Lionel had heard that his son had fallen in with the Kent boy he had hoped that Jonathan would take him under his wing and care for him like he never could. But he was equally as pleased when he saw how much the Kent boy cared for his son. When he looked at Lex in pain it was like his entire world had come crashing down the concern that was in his eyes could not be matched by anything in the world except for Jonathan's past friendship with Lionel. However much Jonathan liked to denounce it he would do anything to go back in time and be able to save Lionel from the self implosion that left him dark and desolate. Lionel could only hope that Lex wasn't as blind as he was to the concern and unconditional friendship the Kent boy offered him.

Lionel's mind raced through topics of interest to keep himself awake and alert. He couldn't afford to fall asleep now; not when his breath was coming in short wheezing gasps. He knew that they wouldn't come and check on him now. His captors had left him alone in his cell for the last two days only coming in once in the afternoon to give him a glass of water and piece of bread. He knew that they still thought that he was involved in the assassination of this business man they spoke of that Lionel vaguely remembered. He had assumed that they were leaving him in his cell to asphyxiate. He thought that they had finally given up on getting any information out of him and had left him to a slow and agonizing death. As his mind raced Lionel tried to repress the memories of his tortured imprisonment. He tried to focus on good things, but there were few good things in his present life so he found himself drifting more into the realm of the past to fond memories of his beloved family before he brought it to ruin.

__________________________________________________________

****

Part II: Lex's Role 

Lex strode purposely back and forth the width of his study. His features set in a tight agitated state. He had just received word from his father's captors that his payment had been received and they would be dropping off his father soon. Lex truly didn't care whether the man lived or died; in all truth he actually would prefer the later. But he had crumbled against Clark's sense of justice and agreed to pay for his fathers return.

Lex marveled at how Clark could instantly care for anyone no matter how rotten their soul was without even thinking about it. Although Lex loved this quality in Clark it made him unsure if their friendship was true. Or if the entire breadth of feeling Lex had for Clark was nothing, but pity for the poor lonely Luthor boy stuck out in the sticks by his mean old father on Clark's part. But any doubt about Clark's devotion to him was quickly squelched time after time when Clark either came in the nick of time to save him from death and destruction, or just accepted him for the rich brat he was. Patiently waiting for Lex to either tell him the truth or waiting for it to surface; for Clark was one of a gifted few on Earth who could read Lex like a book.

The chime of the grandfather clock awoke Lex out of his train of thought and he glanced down at his own watch to confirm the time. _Jesus 2 o'clock already! Where is Clark I can't do this without him._

Lex although true to Clark did not think that if he saw his father in the battered state he had been forewarned he would be in upon arrival he could resist the urge to just take a pistol and end the war that had raged between them since he was a young boy. _No you can't do this by yourself you need Clark with you. He's the only you can trust will have your father cared for properly. _Just then Lex felt the wait of hand on his shoulder he turned to counter his assumed attacker and saw it was Clark. _ How the hell did he slip in here without making a sound. _ Lex was toying with the thought of making a joke about their situation to Clark when he looked his teenaged friend in the eye. Seriousness was chiseled into his features and in his eyes there shown a wisdom of someone beyond his years; someone who has had to grow up and face the responsibilities given to him by the world before his time.

"Lex we need to get going." Clark's tone was stiff and unwavering leaving no room for Lex's protest.

All Lex could do in response was nod curtly and fish the keys to his porsche out of his long black coat and head for the door of the study.

"We should take something bigger than the porsche Lex. Like my truck we need somewhere to lay him out. I already have blankets and others supplies in the back; I'll drive you navigate." Clark's tone was firm but quiet and distanced like he was running on a programed rescue mode type auto pilot.

Lex and Clark rode in an errie anticipating silence both of them staring ahead into the mist that settled over the never ending flat lands made up the surrounding area. The occasional tree stood stunted in a patch of thistles over rag weeds looking almost ashamed to be there. Lex slowed to a stop to the right of a small ditch made by a burbling spring that ran down the length of the open field. Unlike the rest of the landscape the trees stood quite tall around it inhibiting them from seeing down inside of it. 

Both of them climbed slowly out of the truck and approached the small clump of trees slowly dank grass squishing beneath their shoes as the trod towards their destination. They continued down the embankment until they caught sight of a figure laying face down in the cold mud. They only signs of life that Lionel let on to having was his breathing that had since turned shallow. Lex and Clark slowly approached the wheezing Luthor. Lex bent down and rolled the inanimate body over to look at the face of the man. He barely recognized it to be his father. His slim form had lost weight over his long stay with his captors, his once proud and flowy mane of hair was now matted and greasy clinging to his face, and the many bruises, welts, and cuts left him looking weak. 

Lionel moved his assaulted lips in a attempt to vocalize something to his son, but not to his surprise nothing came out. Then he caught sight of the Kent boy moving in the background unfolding a blanket to warm him. Lex knelt unmoving by his fathers side staring in disbelief at his once regal father. Clark moved to the other side of Lionel and wrapping him in the blanket picked his slim frame up effortlessly. 

Lionel whimpered in the young boys arms and squirmed trying to get away from the pain induced by this new pressure. But then he heard a whispered soothing reassurance that set his mind at ease.

"Shh, you're safe here no ones going to hurt you anymore. I won't allow it." Clark assurance held no doubt and he felt the elder Luthor relax in his arms.

He nudged Lex with his foot as he made his way back up to the truck. Lex silently shifted into the drivers seat while Clark loaded Lionel into the padded warm bed of the truck he climbed in and sat beside the older Luthors head. While the Lionel stared at him intently through half closed eyes.

"Rest now," Clark whispered close to his ear. And for the first time in a long time Lionel felt secure enough in the fact that he wasn't going to die that he slept.

__

Lex is going to need me to get through this and more over his father will need me. But the question is which one needs more reassurances?

_____________________________________________

Please Review I Cherish Everyone You Guys Write, And Your Flames Provide Me With Great Entertainment!


	2. Part III

Name: Mercury (reviews written as april' I just set up my new account)

Authors E-mail: apriljack2@aol.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The WB and the ink bottle guys do. (But if I did my more devious plot bunnies would come true and Smallville would be a much more interesting place.)

Pairings: Mostly focusing on Lex's father issues and his and Clark's friendship. Slah will ensue later on.

Spoilers: None, but you must be versed in the premise of Smallville.

Archive: Fanfiction.net; anywhere else e-mail and ask me first so I know where to find it.

Thank-you: Everybody that writes fanfic for Smallville. 

MitchPell: Good to have you aboard for this fic too. I hope you like the next chapter!

J.D.: Thank's for the encouragement and for following me to this story. I really appreciate your reviews. They make me laugh smile and glow with the fact that someone out there doesn't think that my stories suck. 

Feedback: Always appreciated. But in all actuality I'm addicted to it. I crave it. Even if it's a one liner acknowledging that you read it any feedback would be accepted with open arms. Just to let you know I prefer rotten vegetables to people chasing me down with pitchforks. Thanks

Weird Side Note: All the reporters on my local news channel have three letter names. Do they think that we're that simple?

_____________________________________________________________

****

Part III: The Proving Ground

The ride back to the Lex's lonely castle was comparatively the same as their ride out to the middle of nowhere; except for the addition of their extra passenger. Clark had been expecting many things to be the matter with Lionel when they came to get him, but he had not prepared to find him in a total state of abandon. Clark had problems picturing Lionel as weak and feeble as he was even when he was lying right next to him. It came to rest with fates sense of humor that the all the money and power Lionel and his forefathers had sold their souls to stock pile had been no help to him when he needed help the most. 

Even under the heap of blankets Clark had draped over him Lionel shuddered and shivered unable to find warmth. Clark gingerly stretched out a hand and brushed his fingertips across the elder Luthor's forehead; not wanting to interrupt his much needed sleep. Lionel's skin was like the sand of a beach that had spent all eternity in the glaring sun it's heat burned even Clark's heat resistant fingertips. _He's going to spontaneously combust if we don't give him something to lower his fever **now! **_

Lionel's sleeping form took comfort in Clark's careful touch and moved towards the cool caress causing Lionel to roll onto his back once more. Clark moved his hand away and took the opportunity to x-ray the ailing Luthor's body. There was obvious fracturing of many bones in his body but luckily not his skull, but Clark's real concern was the fluid that was building up in Lionel's lungs coupled with the sounds he made as he breathed it did not look like the best situation from anyone's point of view. 

Clark rapped on the small window separating him from Lex and the cab of the truck. Lex slowed to a stop at the side of the road to let the nonexistent traffic by, and then turned and opened the window to talk to Clark.

"What is it Clark?" Where Clark's voice would have been full of concern had he been in Lex's situation the tone Lex used was cold and business just like he was relaying Luthor Corps. latest stock price.

"Give me the Tylenol out of the glove compartment. We need to lower your fathers temperature or I don't think he's going to last much longer." Clark's voice made up for all the concern that Lex's voice had omitted. But Clark could not keep the an edge of judgment from entering his voice. _How can Lex be so cold? His father is dying and he acts like I'm inconveniencing him by making him get the stupid medication._

Lex's face contorted into something that resembled shame as he pulled out the Tylenol bottle from the glove compartment and handed it to Clark. _I can't do this; I can't care like you do Clark. Can you not see that. I'm thrown so off kilter by this entire situation. Just please don't turn your back on me; I can't deal with this without you._

The anger that flooded Clark's features prior to seeing Lex's face disappeared immediately upon doing so. It was replaced by a look of confident reassurance that Lex took great comfort in. 

"Thank-you; wait a second before we start moving again so I can give this to him," Clark said.

Lex closed the window but remained peering at them through the glass. Clark shook Lionel's shoulder as gently as he could making sure to chose the one that was not broken. Lionel let out a small groan as his eyes flickered open and focused on Clark. He looked at him expectantly as if Clark was going to pull out some magic wand and make all the pain go away.

"You have a very high fever Mr. Luthor," Clark spoke in a very soft and slow as if he was talking to a small child, "I need to give you some medication to reduce it. Okay?"

Lionel first attempted to say yes' but ended up settling for nodding his head at Clark. Clark reached behind himself and pulled out a small water bottle and placed it beside himself. He opened the Tylenol bottle and poured out four pills. He carefully put his arm behind Lionel's back treating him like a priceless porcelain doll. He lifted up the elder Luthor and rested his upper body against his own. As Clark unscrewed the top to the water bottle Lionel remained staring at him; it was beginning to creep Clark out. _It's like he expects me to save him. _Clark moved the pills towards Lionel's mouth and he opened it obediently; Clark threw all the pills in and moved the water bottle to Lionel's partially parted lips and carefully poured some in. Being wary not to drown the Luthor in Dasani. Clark pulled the bottle away when he was done and began to screw the cap back on when he heard a noise come from Lionel. It was a small growling noise and apparently the only one he could manage. Clark turned to him; Lionel was no longer staring at Clark's face he was staring at the bottle. Clark held it up and Lionel growled again. 

Clark finally getting the point said, "Do you want more water?" 

Lionel grunted and nodded in reply. Clark brought the bottle up to Lionel's lips once more and didn't put it down again until it was three quarters of the way empty.

"Better now?" Clark asked.

Lionel took up where he had left off staring at Clark and gave him a contented look. After Clark had laid Lionel back down and covered him up again he turned to signal Lex to move on. As he turned Clark could **_feel_** Lionel's eyes on him. The older man's gaze was like a blazing forest fire burning into his back begging to be put out. Lionel continued to stare until he drifted into an uneasy sleep once more.

Clark completed the rest of the journey staring at the endless fields surrounding him. He listened to the world around him, all he could hear even with his enhanced capabilities was the labored breathing of Lionel and the truck as it rolled along. The rest of the world was eerily silent and shrouded in mist. It was as if they were the only living things traveling through a land of specters. The landscape showed no outward signs of life and for some reason Clark felt as if he were invading. That feeling passed as soon as he spotted familiar landmarks that pre cursed their entrance into the Smallville city limits.

After being gone for about an hour and a half the Kent's blue pickup truck rolled back up the driveway of Luthor Castle. Lex leapt nimbly out of the drivers seat, his feet hitting the ground with a hollow thunk. Clark was about to pick Lionel up once more to carry him inside the castle, but before he could Lex motioned for him to stop. 

"The servants will be bringing out a back board to carry him in on." Lex said in a hard dry tone, but then his voice fell down an octave and softened, "How is he doing? Did the fever decrease?"

"He feels a cooler than before and he seems to have relaxed **a lot** since we first picked him up. I think he feels safe with us." Clark replied.

"No Clark, he feels safe with you." _Everybody feels safe with you Clark. Even I have felt at ease in your presence since the first day I met you. You are the only person in the world besides my mother that have managed to break down the walls that the Luthor men build around themselves. And so far you are two for two; a perfect score for the perfect savior._

Lex raised a hand to squelch any protest that his words might have stirred then proceeded climb into the truck bed on the opposite side of his father than Clark was on. Lionel's once thick and flowy mane of hair was stuck to his head and fused together into dreadlocks. Lex reached out to brush away the greasy tendrils with his fingertips from his fathers face while he still slept. But Lex stopped mid-motion. His fingers hovered above Lionel's head and every once in a while they would reach down like he really was going to brush the hair away but they flinched back up again. It was as if Lex was afraid to touch the elder man.

Clark gently put his hand over Lex's holding it in place as his older friend tried to pull back. Then he moved Lex's hand so it brushed the stray strands of hair from Lionel's forehead.

"See Lex, you're not going to hurt him." Clark voice was low and gentle as he ungrasp Lex's hand.

With the liberation of his appendage Lex brought his hand back down to cup Lionel's forehead. Trying to see if the fever that had plagued his father was still there.

"He's still warm but it isn't anything that will kill him." Lex said in a slow distant voice. 

Both Lex and Clark both heard the servants as they obviously had located their prize: the back board and were coming around the corner of the castle towards them. Lex took his eyes away from the direction the noise was coming from and back to his father. He gently curled his fingers around his father's least damaged hand and squeezed with a gentle pressure as he said, "Wake up dad we're home. Come on now we have to get you inside to see the doctors."

Lionel's eyes opened once more but this time he stared at Lex and made his half grunting half growling noise. Obviously trying to convey to Lex that he was in pain.

Lex shushed him and said, "I know dad I had the best doctors from Metropolis fly in. They'll be treating you here. I made sure that all the equipment they could possibly need was flown in from our labs around the country. I wanted to make sure that you weren't disturbed while you recovered." Lex smiled at him, "Every thing's going to be okay. Don't worry."

__

Lex actually has a genuine smile on his face. Of all the times to be without a camera! This is a shot of Lex my father needs to see. He keeps on telling me that Lex never shows any emotion that he is just a heartless businessman who is using me. He doesn't realize that when he doesn't respect Lex and belittles him it's just making a easy excuse for Lex to shutdown. All he was ever taught was cold, but with me as a teacher he might learn to be a normal human being yet. And that smile is a promise of something more to come.

Clark and Lex got out of the truck bed as a mix of servants and nurses arrived along with two of Lionel's little helpers or as Lex liked to call them minions of evil. They carefully loaded Lionel's body on to the board and once they had him strapped down carried him off into the castle. Lex and Clark stayed behind. As the minions took Lionel away from Lex and Clark, the two people his tortured mind now associated with safety, he stared at them with a look of fear. Lex catching on began to walk forward to catch up, but Clark stopped him by placing a hand on his arm.

Before Lex could cuss him out Clark shouted, "We'll be right up to check on you Mr. Luthor cooperate with the nurses okay." That won a blank expression from Lionel, and then Clark dropped the volume of his voice. "I need to talk to you Lex."

As soon as he heard the door click shut Lex replied, "About what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're handling this well and whenever you need a hand I'll be here on a moments notice. And umm... If you need me to stay tonight my parents said it would be okay." Clark said with all sincerity.

"Yeah I would like that. I think my dad would too. He not be the best people person but he knows a good person to latch on to when he sees one." A confused and insulted look crossed over Clark's features. _Shit Lex he thinks you just insulted him. Way to go, ruin the only good thing in your life. _"Clark, I didn't mean it that way. I just know that he senses that you're a good person and he knows that you'll protect him. Just like I knew you'd protect me." Lex murmured the last sentence under his breath.

Clark picked up Lex's barely audible words and put a comforting hand on Lex's shoulder. "You're making great progress Lex, but I'll get you to tell me how you feel yet." Clark said wryly.

__

Trust me Clark you don't want to know the stuff that goes through my head when I think of you.

_______________________________________________

Hehehe. Had to sneak that little part in there. For all those who are also reading my other story _In a Haze _ it will be updated soon. Hopefully springbreak can tear down the walls of writers block! lol!

Please for the love of god review review review and please forgive any mistakes I have yet to find a beta reader. Hint, hint anyone out there.


	3. Part IV

Name: Mercury (reviews written as april' I just set up my new account)

Authors E-mail: apriljack2@aol.com

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The WB and the ink bottle guys do. (But if I did my more devious plot bunnies would come true and Smallville would be a much more interesting place.)

Pairings: Mostly focusing on Lex's father issues and his and Clark's friendship. Preslash in here but nothing real yet.

Spoilers: None, but you must be versed in the premise of Smallville.

Archive: Fanfiction.net; anywhere else e-mail and ask me first so I know where to find it.

Thank-you: Everybody that writes fanfic for Smallville. 

Feedback: Always appreciated. But in all actuality I'm addicted to it. I crave it. Even if it's a one liner acknowledging that you read it any feedback would be accepted with open arms. Just to let you know I prefer rotten vegetables to people chasing me down with pitchforks. Thanks All flames will be used to light fires under my muses to get them going! 

Author's Notes: Big, **BIG, BIG,** ass thanks to my beta J.D. For pointing out all my painfully stupid mistakes and laughing at them accordingly! I really, really appreciate it. I can't believe how fast I got this chapter back. Oww that must have given you some major finger cramps! But did I mention thanks a bunch!

Nymph Du Pave: Hope your feeling better!

Weird Side Note: All the reporters on my local news channel have three letter names. Do they think that we're that simple?

****

_______________________________________________

Part IV: Coming to Terms

Lex smiled as he and Clark walked up the stone stairs to the castle. The magic of the quaint moment was lost to memory as they heard the sound of porcelain hitting hardwood. They rushed to the origin of the sound; it was coming from the guest bedroom where Lex had the medical treatment center for his father placed. When they opened the large oak doors both boys came upon an unexpected scene. In the middle of the room, there stood one of the hired nurses holding a hypodermic needle and a medication bottle in her hands. To the nurse's right the once priceless vase lay in pieces on the floor. And in the corner huddled in the fetal position was Lionel. He was rocking himself back and forth, his face pressed into his knees. He cried and his whole body was shaking.

Lionel pressed himself into the oak wood paneling on the walls as the nurse took a step to advance on him.

" Don't touch him," Lex said to the nurse as he approached his father, dragging Clark behind him.

Lex dropped into a squatting position and spoke in a calm and comforting voice, "Everything is all right dad. Come here and let us help you feel better."

As Lex spoke Lionel pushed himself even harder against the wood; it seemed as though he was trying to become part of it and disappear. Lex reached out one hand to try to lightly brush his fathers shoulder, but Lionel flinched away before he even felt Lex's touch. Lex turned and looked at Clark as if to say alright I'm out of ideas want to give it a try?'

After a few more moments of watching Lex valiantly try to coax Lionel out of his corner, Clark finally intervened. Clark took the spot squatting next to Lex completely blocking off any possible escape route for Lionel, had he still been able to walk. As Clark sat down, he raised both his hands as a symbol that he meant no harm.

For a while, Clark just gazed at Lionel not knowing what to say, he eventually formulated the right words and spoke. "Mr. Luthor if you sit there all day you're just making it harder for us to help you. You have to trust me Mr. Luthor we're not out to get you. We only want to help you." Holding out his arm Clark finished, "Do you trust me?"

Lionel stared at Clark and Lex for a moment weighing his options then quickly moved into the arm Clark offered him. Clark carefully wrapped his arm around Lionel's slim waistline wary not to press on anything that was broken or bruised. Then he put his free arm underneath Lionel's knees. Clark quickly glanced over to Lex for directions on where to set Lionel down before he picked him up. Without breaking the eye contact he had established with Clark Lex motioned to the bed with a quick snap of his hand. Clark nodded his response and picked Lionel off the ground effortlessly.

Once properly situated the afternoon passed quickly into the evening, then to night. Clark and Lex began to watch Lionel at his bedside in three-hour shifts so they could get some rest as well. Lex would have slept right next to his father but his constant tossing and turning and pained moans were too much for Lex to bear while trying to get to sleep. 

No matter how much Lex disliked his father he still loved and idolized him on some level, but in their father son relationship Lex still acted much like an expectant child. Every time Lex gave his father some opening to drag him down Lex assumed he wouldn't take it. It meant a lot to Lex when his father called and told Lex that he was proud of the work he did on the Hardwick Enterprises take over. But yet again Lionel proved that no matter what outer appearances he made to the contrary, he was always teaching Lex another lesson in deception.

Lex was awakened from his chain of thought by Clark's tap on his shoulder. Lex's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Clark's solemn face.

"It's six o'clock in the morning. The nurse is changing your father's bandages. I told him after she was done that you would come up to see him. I've got to go and help my Dad with chores. I'll be back after I finish but I don't think that my parents would be all to happy to let me stay over again. If you need a rest and want me to stay considering the circumstances I'm sure I could guilt them into letting me." Clark gave him a sincere smile, "Sorry I have to leave. Make sure to tell your father that I had to leave. I would have told him myself but I think he might have tackled me before I got out of the room it I did that. He doesn't seem to be the person that most people say he is. I don't think that he's handling this situation well. I think that something you should talk to him about."

"Okay on all counts Clark. Come back soon. I don't know how much nice bedside manner I can dish out before something snaps." Lex tried his best at his usual witty sarcasm but it just wasn't coming out right. _Maybe I really am upset about my father, or am I upset that my father managed to get close to Clark? Maybe bringing Clark into this wasn't the best idea. _

"Bye, Lex"

"Bye Clark"

Lex got off the overstuffed couch and started up the stairs. _Now is my chance to show Jonathan Kent that I can be a nice person. If I can be civil to my father, Jonathan will know that I can be nice to anyone._

________________________________________________

Clark made his way to the family farm at super speed wanting to get back to Lex's mansion as soon as possible. But he knew that he would have a lot of down time considering that Lex didn't know that he could do things at super speed he couldn't go home and arrive back at the mansion a few minutes later. The eminent down time was not something he was looking forward to. 

When he arrived at the farm Clark managed to avoid his father and snuck into the kitchen to say 'hi' to his mother. Clark had made her promise not tell his father where he was last night. Knowing that his father would call to check up on him and Chloe could not lie like Pete, he knew he would have to play twenty questions the next time he talked to his dad.

Clark raced into the kitchen momentarily startling his mother. 

"Hi Mom."

"Oh Clark, sweetie, you scared me there for a minute," Her expression switched from one of surprise to one of concern, "What happened last night? Did everything go okay?"

"Everything went off without a hitch, mom. Mr. Luthor is in pretty bad shape and I'm not sure how he is mentally either."

"I told your father where you were last night, and why you were there." A look of fear crossed Clark's features momentarily, " Don't worry he's not going to go off on you or Lex. There's a lot you don't know about history with the Luthors Clark. You didn't know that he and Mr. Luthor were once good friends. And no matter how much your father said he hates him he still misses the friendship he had with him. You don't find friends like the kind those two were but once in a lifetime. I think you should see if he wants to go with you and visit Lionel when you go back."

"Dad and Lex's father were best friends? How did they come to be such enemies?" Clark said, confused.

"That's a long story and one for your father to tell. Now go and get your chores done." Martha said in a motherly tone.

"Alright mom I'm going." Clark said with a smile as he left.

Clark did his chores faster than he had ever had in the past. He was anxious to ask dad about his friendship with Lionel Luthor. 

Clark was done with all of his chores for that day and some of his father's chores at eight o'clock. He still had four hours before he could go back to the mansion and that was with claiming his father let him off early. _Boy, do I ever regret telling Lex the workload I have everyday. Now everytime I say I have chores he advances our plans so I'm meeting him the next week._

Just then Clark heard his father walk-in. He used his better than average hearing to hear his mother's voice explain to his father about what she had told Clark. Clark sat down on the couch as he heard his father's footsteps approaching the family room. Jonathan Kent walked into the room. His expression was of a person that was going to dislodge a large secret as he wiped off his hands. 

He shook it before he spoke, "I suppose you'll be wanting the whole story now won't you?" He didn't wait for Clark to respond before he delved into the story of his and Lionel's friendship. He gave no details about how the met or such, just a brief overview of how he and Lionel had been inseparable and how despite his most valiant efforts Lionel soul had blackened. Finishing up the tale with how he had betrayed him. "You see Clark, Lionel had agreed to help your grandfather and I do a total audit of the farm. We scanned through all the papers and factoring our debt to the bank things didn't look well. If anyone made an offer on the place the bank would force us to sell. I thought Lionel was my friend so that's why I enlisted him to help, I never thought that he would go behind my back. He planned the entire thing. After the official results were reached he made an offer the bank couldn't refuse on our farmland. He was smart enough however to not show his face on the farm again. You should have seen the rage your grandpa went into. We fought him every step of the way; eventually he let the issue go saying that a worthless piece of farmland was nothing fight over. After they dropped the offer I confronted him about it at Luthor mansion. He was so bold as to say that he was just humoring me that he was never my friend. I knew better though, he wouldn't have humored me for five years and gotten nothing out of it." Jonathan's expression turned grave, "It hurt that he would say that though. It hurt that I couldn't save him from himself that no matter how much I reassured him he didn't win out over his father's influences. After that I knew that the issue was a moot point and I discontinued the friendship. Lionel was a good person back then Clark. Just like Lex is a good person now, but I know Lionel was strong but he couldn't resist the world he was born into. That's what I fear with you and Lex. Lionel had a lot of friends to hurt when he turned his back on the world, but Lex only has you Clark. He only has you to love and care for him and he only has you to hurt. That's what worries me."

Clark stared up at his father with a look of total wonder. His lips in the shape of an 'O'.

"Come on Clark let's go see how he's doing. If Lex asks, tell him that I let you off the hook for chores today and I'll finish mine when I get back." Clark nodded at his father and followed him out to the truck.

_______________________________________________

Lex sat at his father's bedside staring at him. Rage and jealousy simmered within him as the respirator made it's up and down motion again. _He doesn't deserve to be liked by Clark. Clark's my friend, but now that I'm not the needy one will Clark turn his back on me? Will he take my father as my replacement? He's so needy, just look at him. Clark is so nice that he will probably spend all his time with him and forget about me. And once again my father will screw me out of something I want. But this time it's not money or power, it's my friend. My only friend. He shouldn't be allowed to take that from me._

____________________________________________________

Clark and Jonathan pulled up into the mansion's driveway and made their way up to the house, they climbed the steps together. When they reached the door they were quickly ushered in and told that both Mr. Luthors were in the guest bedroom where all the medical equipment was set up. Clark nodded and led his father in the same silence that had engulfed their entire trip to the castle to the guest bedroom.

_____________________________________________

Lex could feel an edge of hysteria coming over him. He wanted to end this all now, and as many people know Luthors' always get what they want.

Lex reached out and grabbed the oxygen line that fed his father. He bent it so no more life giving air could go through. After a moment his father's eyes opened wide and full of fear. Lex stared at him in silence. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, he could buy off the nurses easily enough and Clark wasn't due back for hours. He could tell him his father died from his injuries and things would go back to being the way they were, or even better. 

Lex continued his hold on the line as the footsteps got louder and therefore closer. Hi s father's back arched off the bed his eyes wide and pleading. As the door creaked open Lex didn't bother to turn around. He heard the footsteps stop and two stunned gasps.

"Lex," was all Clark could say.

"What the hell." The other person in the room said a voice that Lex found all to familiar: Jonathan.

Lex spun around just in time to see a very angry Jonathan approach him. 

"Get away from him." Jonathan spoke through gritted teeth.

Lex obediently stepped away from his father's side as Jonathan moved closer. Lionel's body fell flat on the bed once more. Jonathan moved and sat on the edge of the bed wiping away the tears that had fallen from Lionel's eyes, and gently reassuring him that he would stay with him and that no one would hurt him anymore. After watching Jonathan and his father Lex turned to face Clark. Anger and betrayal was written on every inch of him. And Lex suddenly felt safer with Jonathan.

"Lex, in your study **now." **Clark's tone was low and level several levels scarier than if he were yelling.

Lex slumped his shoulders and walked passively to his study, with Clark following close behind. Once there Lex turned to Clark as he leaned against his desk. Clark turned and shut the doors. As he heard them clank shut a sense of dread washed over Lex.

Clark's face was as red as a Santa suit at Christmas time as when he turned.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing Lex. Huh? Did you think that you would just kill your father and not feel anything. But on second thought maybe you're cold and twisted enough to do that. What in the world did you think that killing him would accomplish? I can't believe that I could never see you for what you are." Clark stopped his rampage when he heard Lex sobbing uncontrollably in the background. 

"Please don't yell at me Clark. You're scaring me. I'm so sorry Clark. I'm sorry!" Lex managed to get out his sentences between choking on his sobs.

Clark turned to look at the mirror. He hadn't even realized that he had been yelling at Lex the whole time. He was just so angry at him. _Jesus I must have looked like I was about to kill him._

Clark hurried over and wrapped his arms around Lex. Lex buried his tear soaked face into Clark's shirt and sobbed. Clark rubbed circles on Lex's back and shushed him. 

"It's alright Lex I'm not going to leave you. I'm not mad anymore, shh." Clark told him confidently.

__

I hope that Dad can handle Mr. Luthor, because it looks like I'm going to be spending most of my time taking care of Lex. 

TBC soon!

You read it, you review it!


End file.
